


It's almost inevitable

by BelleStories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boypussy, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Impregnation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Office Sex, Pregnancy, Rutting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleStories/pseuds/BelleStories
Summary: Merlin and Arthur enjoy each other's company every now and again--scratch that--they enjoy each other all the time. But will their friendship change after a sudden turn of events?OrThe five times Athur and Merlin have unprotected sex and the ONE time they actually do--Merlin ends up pregnant.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 536
Collections: bp





	1. Second Time

Arthur just got home from a stressful day of working for his father's company. Merlin could hear him slam the doors, chuck his briefcase at the floor and throw his shoes at the shoe rack. He was grumbling and muttering curses so it was quite obvious that he was in a bad mood, but of course Merlin (being Merlin) wanted to annoy the crap out of him.

"If you scream at that kettle louder it would eventually scream back." Merlin reprimanded Arthur as he held the kettle that was currently not heating his hot water.

"Shut up Merlin, I've got no time for your nonsense. Go do whatever the fuck you do." Arthur slammed the kettle back on the base and flipped the on and off switch furiously. "This bloody--"

Merlin walked over to have a look at what was wrong. He let out a hard laugh. The fucker forgot to plug it! "Are you a dollop head? You forgot to plug it in!"

Arthur froze. "Stop laughing." His gaze looked like it can burrow through Merlin's skull.

Merlin licked his lips. Frustrated Arthur makes him horny. "Or what?" He moved closer, their faces almost touching. "Or what Arthur?"

Arthur's eyes drifted up and down Merlin's lips and pants. "Or I'll fuck you till you can't walk tomorrow."

"Fuck me," Merlin smirked as he got hold of Arthur's hand and slipped it inside his pants. Soon he has his mouth close to Arthur's ears. "Finger me Arthur, finger me so I'll cream all over your fingers and forget how I even existed."

"Shit Merlin." Arthur breathed. Soon he was dragging Merlin towards their dinning table, mind you their dinning table was only really meant for two people and Merlin was a bit worried that they might break it. "Bend over."

Merlin drops his tracksuit pants, kicks it aside and bends over, holding the edge of the table. He looked over his shoulders. "Arthur..." Arthur hasn't even touched him and he feels so hot already.

Arthur positions himself almost behind him and reaches over to pinch his clit making Merlin feel the electricity run through him. Soon Arthur is flattening his two fingers and massaging his folds trying to stimulate him. "Merlin do you like this?" Arthur's hot breath is on his ear.

"Yes..." Merlin moans. His cunt is tingling.

"Do you realise how much of a slut you are Merlin?" Arthur inserts one finger and slowly fucks Merlin. "Can you cum from my fingers alone?" He stops.

Why did he stop? Merlin looked over again and the bastard has a smirk resting on his handsome face. "Don't just stop in the middle of fingering me." Merlin desperately humps Arthur's hand trying to get that sweet friction. It's not enough. Arthur slips in another and another giving no time for Merlin to adjust. "Ah." Eye closed, Merlin thinks Arthur just knows how to play with him.

Arthur caressed his back. "You're so so fucking tight Merlin." Merlin increases his speed. "That's it baby, fuck my fingers _Mer_ lin. Make yourself cum." 

"Fucking bastard that's your job!" But Merlin obeys like a good servant. _Oh_ Merlin was wet. Wetter than anything Arthur have had. His boypussy was Arthur's favourite. "Shit. Arthur! Please!"

Arthur finally moves his fingers. Merlin mewls and moans as he tries to hold on for dear life. Arthur's fingers are rough and fast, he wondered how someone this tight can handle this but he knows Merlin, the man excelled at everything even at sex. He was so fucking hard for this cunt but he was willing to wait until Merlin cums first. The pleasure of making Merlin overstimulated was a trophy for Arthur.

Merlin was panting now unable to even beg for more. He sounded like a whore and Arthur loved it.

Arthur flicks Merlin's clit hard and next thing he knows is Merlin squirting all over his hands. "Shit Merlin, fuck you're soaking." But he doesn't want to stop making the man cum.

Soon Arthur was supporting Merlin's waist with his hand. He unbuckles his belt, a sound which makes Merlin cry out of excitement. "You will never be satisfied with just my fingers Merlin. You need this meaty cock in you right?" He rubs his cock against Merlin's pussy, making sure its wet and lubricated before he penetrates that tight fucking cunt.

"You're a slut Merlin." Arthur slowly enters Merlin. And that shiver Merlin gives him was enough to seduce him to slam in. Arthur still couldn't fit his whole cock in Merlin, he was too big for him still. 

"AH! Arthur what the fuck? Are you trying to break me?" Merlin tries to move away.

"Not you baby, just your fucking tight pussy..." Pulling out only to slam again in the pussy that was virgin only two weeks ago. _Before I fucking destroyed it._ Arthur almost laughs at the memory of Merlin not being able to get out of bed the next day after Arthur took his precious cherry. Arthur wants to relive the moment Merlin lost his virginity to Arthur. "You like it Merlin don't you?"

Merlin whines. "Yes. I. Love. This. Cock."

"Slut." Arthur chuckles as he puts on a steady pace, _finally_. 

Merlin's palms were sweaty, he was worried he might fall over and his legs also felt like jelly. Arthur's cock was wrecking his pussy, slamming in and out like a madman, he reached down and felt the rim of his pussy and how Arthur entered him. Fuck, Arthur wasn't even fully inside him yet. Already he felt like he was in heaven. This was what his masturbation dreams are made of. He _wanted_ this. 

Arthur stared at his cock penetrating Merlin. How he enjoyed being the one and only person who can enter this man. How he enjoyed fucking him raw. And although he would never admit it he secretly wanted to put a baby in Merlin; to make sure Merlin would stay with him forever. He hoped the last time already did and this was just a precaution to make sure Merlin was carrying his child. This time Merlin hadn't even mentioned that Arthur went in without a condom.

That's because Merlin also wanted to get pregnant. He wanted Arthur to cum inside. If Arthur put a baby in him he would forever have a part of Arthur even if this whole fuck buddies thing is over. Arthur will have no choice but to be tied to him forever and Merlin wasn't a good enough person not to want that.

Arthur picked up his speed, thrusting like a wild animal inside Merlin and making him gasp for air. Oh it was so fucking good. Arthur had never felt this way about sex, but he was so sure Merlin's wet pussy can solve any mystery in the universe.

Merlin cums again and Arthur inside him. They both gracefully collapse on the floor, Merlin wide spread cum slipping out of his boypussy. He manages to look at his cunt, gaping at the air splattered with white cum. Merlin was hypersensitive already but he didn't care he wanted to put on a good show and so he starts rubbing his pussy, moaning quietly. 

"Fuck that was..." Arthur is sitting up and trying to comb his hair out of his face, sweat was dripping from his temples. He finally noticed Merlin on the floor next to me, legs spread open and hands thrusted between them. 

"Arthur play with my pussy... please Arthur. It needs your fingers."

"Baby, fuck how can I say no?" Arthur looms over Merlin's body and kisses him. 

He slips a finger and fingers Merlin, stimulating his g-spot once again. "Arthur it feels so good."

"Baby I know. You feel so incredible." Arthur buried his nose on Merlin's neck. "You smell of sex and me."

Merlin chuckles. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A good thing." Arthur slips in another finger, he could hear his own cum making noises in Merlin's pussy. "You could get pregnant."

"Too late to say anything now you already came inside me." Merlin arches his back on the floor. " Arthur don't stop. I'm so close." His fingers digging hard on Arthur's biceps, nails scratching.

"Baby that's it. Cum for me." Arthur groans.

Merlin cums again, whole body convulsing. Arthur brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead. It was soft and it made Merlin's heart swell. Arthur tucks his arm beneath Merlin's head and brings Merlin's whole body next to him.

"I'll get your business suit dirty." Merlin almost pulls back but Arthur snuggles his body closer.

"It's okay Merlin. Lets lie down here for now. You've squeezed my dick so hard I was scared it'll break off."

Merlin frowns and kissed him. "I'm sorry I have a tight cunt." He smiled against his lips.

Arthur caressed Merlin's thigh. "All the more why I should make you cum on my cock, open you up a bit huh?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. "You are a clotpole you know that? And we should really get up from the floor, if you fuck me again I don't want to come to work limping and with a broken back. I was limping for a week the first time you fucked me."

Merlin gets up and Arthur enjoys the sight of him walking naked from the waist down and stained with Arthur's cum. It was only the beginning.


	2. Third Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur was just playing his game... but Merlin had other plans.

It was 9:30pm already and as soon as Merlin walked into their flat he zeroed in on Arthur who was deep into his game, lazily sat on their soft maroon couch. Said man was wearing his threadbare t-shirt (which made him look like an effortless model) and that grey tracksuit pants that displayed his huge bulge of a cock which made Merlin feel like a pervert for even noticing. Merlin had to lick his lips.

"Fuck off mate you're not covering me properly you shit head!" Arthur is yelling at someone already, headset on his ears and the controller wild in his hands. "You mother--"

Merlin leaves for his bedroom to take a shower and get rid of all the dirt and bacteria he accumulated in the hospital, also probably head to bed.

His shower time always felt so sacred to him and as soon as the hot water hits his back Merlin moans. This was _life_. It's already a week since their sexcapede in the dinning area. He remembered falling asleep after cleaning himself up and then he masturbated to the memory of Arthur splitting him open. The image of Arthur in the living room flashes in his mind again.

Merlin immediately ends his shower and almost runs to the bed to finger himself. He really needs Arthur to cum inside him again. He wants to feel Arthur pound his pussy like a jackhammer. He wants Arthur and all that that cock can offer. His fingers are fast and soon he's arching his back while cumming. But it wasn't enough... Merlin strips his pyjamas and walks towards the living room.

"Oi, DarkKnight what the fuck are you doing?" Arthur is still busy playing although it was well past midnight.

Merlin wanted to mess this man up. And so he drops to his knees, avoiding Arthur's line of sight and crawls to sit between Arthur's legs. Arthur's eyes drop and his eyes pop wide open.

"HOLY SHIT!" Arthur exclaimed as he finally comes to a realisation that Merlin is naked and in between his legs. It was hot. Hotter than anything Arthur witnessed. Merlin was smirking at him while untying the laces of his pants. "Fuck!"

He could hear JesterKing yell. "Did you piss yourself Camelot? Why the fuck are you yelling for no reason?"

Arthur gulps as he feels Merlin's kitten licks on his limp cock. Fucking hell, what is on with Merlin? "It's nothing. Keep going." He looks at Merlin straight on the eyes and Merlin smiles and takes him into his hot mouth.

"Fuck you Camelot, stop being a pussy and actually fuck one." DeathSword yells.

Arthur laughs knowing well what is gonna happen later. "You should ask your mummy, she liked last night after-all."

"Man, that was good." JesterKing replied.

"He got you good DeathSword." DarkKnight chuckled.

BigBoss (who rarely ever said anything) was also snickering. "Damn son!"

"Alright less bickering and more playing." SirNoble impatiently warned. 

There were grunts of agreement and everyone was soon back into order. Except Arthur of course, Merlin was going to town with his cock, fingers thrusted in between his own legs. He was giving Arthur soft moans which made Arthur only harder. Arthur caresses Merlins cheeks as Merlin licks the tip of his cock slurping all the precum. Merlin leans onto Arthur's fingers.

"I have to just quickly do something, Camelot out." Arthur turns off the headset.

"Merlin... fucking hell. What were you thinking?" Arthur moans as he grabs a hold of Merlins hair and fucks him down his cock.

Merlin pulls back. "I was horny and you weren't busy so I figured--"

"You figured you'd give me a head while I'm playing an online game?" Arthur raised an eyebrow

Merlin shrugs and licks his lips. "You liked it." He was about to reach for Arthur's cock again when Arthur stops him. "What?"

Arthur wanted to make Merlin suffer for interrupting his video game. "Come here on my lap."

Merlin gave him a quizzical look. "You want me to ride you?"

Arthur smirked. "I want you to warm my cock."

"While you're playing?" Merlin's pussy tingled. It would be torture but he liked it.

"While I'm playing." Arthur confirms.

Merlin moved onto his lap, spreads his pussy with his fingers and slides in Arthur's cock. They both moan as Merlin's cunt squeezes Arthur's cock massaging every single inch. Merlin still hadn't manage to fit Arthur's whole cock but Arthur was determined.

"Baby, you sure you can't fit the whole thing yet?" Arthur whispers and tries to add another inch. "Baby you're so wet already I think you can do it tonight."

Merlin wraps his whole body against Arthur arms around his biceps and tucks his head on Arthur's neck. He's slowly adjusting Arthur's cock in him, taking him in more and more until he's balls deep inside. "Why are you so fucking huge?"

Arthur slides his hand on Merlin's back, comforting him. "Baby, just enjoy my cock okay?" He places a kiss on Merlin's temple.

Merlin moans out. "Yes..." and squeezes his cunt.

Arthur has to restrain himself from fucking the man right here. He turns his headset back on and goes back online. "Camelot on, sorry boys I had to take a dump."

"No one needs to know." DarkKnight replied. "Just play you fucker."

Every now and again Arthur would thrust up just slightly to make Merlin moan against his neck. It was a fun game, even more that the actual one he was playing now. But twenty minutes later he guessed Merlin was finally getting frustrated when he starts slowly grinding his pussy on Arthur's lap. Arthur lets out a massive groan.

"What the fuck was that?" DeathSword picked up. "Are you wanking Camelot?"

Merlin doesn't know what's going on but he lifts up his hips and drops down on Arthur's cock right at this moment and it makes Arthur groan again. Merlin kisses Arthur and those lips tastes like sin.

"Fuck you Camelot don't let us know you're gonna wank if you were gonna. Mate that's nasty." DarkKnight complains.

"And I thought I was the whore of the team." JesterKing exclaims.

Arthur sighs. "I'm not wanking."

SirNoble clears his throat. "Sorry mate but you sounded like you were. Even I can agree."

Arthur rolls his eyes. Then he got the idea. Arthur got an idea that might just blow these nerds' minds. "I'm not wanking. I have a cock warmer with me tonight." Everyone was silent. He drops the controller on the side, grabs Merlin's hips with two strong hands and fucks up into him.

Merlin moans so loud it should've been considered a scream. He was overstimulated already and by the look on Arthur's face the man was eager to get some noises out of him. Whatever conversation he had he was eager to show off.

"Do you bastards want to hear what a real whore sounds like?" But Arthur looks at Merlin as if asking him if it was okay. Merlin nods. He wants Arthur to win at anything and if he has to moan, he will moan.

Arthur heard a coherent yes and fucks from his headset. Arthur places his headset on Merlin's head. "Be a good boy and let them hear how good I fuck you."

Merlin gets another thrust up from Arthur to which makes him screams. "Yes... I'll let them know how good you fuck me."

Merlin could hear the groans that come from the headset. "What should we call you?" A voice asked him.

Merlin grins. "You can call me LittleBird." He gets a laugh out of that from Arthur who thumbs his nipple. Merlin was a little bird after all.

"Perfect name." Someone else groans. "Does he fuck you good?"

Merlin starts to ride Arthur. "Yes, every time he makes me cum first." If before he couldn't fit the whole thing in now he was snuggly getting that whole dick inside him like a pro. He was pretty proud of himself.

"Have you been a good boy for daddy?" A husky voice asked. "Do you let him cum in you?"

Merlin almost cums there. He'd never thought of himself as having a daddy kink but here he is loving it. "Yes, I've been a good boy for daddy. Daddy was I a good boy?"

Arthur flicks his tongue over Merlin's nipples. "Yeah you have but you know what would be good? If you bend over and let daddy fuck you from behind."

Merlin nods and he goes on all fours on the couch but then drops his chest, presenting his pussy. "Daddy fuck my pussy."

"Shit, tell him to cum inside you." Another voice suggest.

"Cum inside me. Please daddy." Merlin begs.

Arthur is behind him now pounding his cunt. "Yeah baby? You want daddy's cum?"

"Yes, inside me please daddy."

"LittleBird you sound so fucking amazing." Someone groans. "Tell daddy you want him to breed you."

Merlin's eyes are closed but he managed to moan out. "Daddy please breed my pussy."

"Fuck!" Arthur is fast and cruel against his cunt. And it's starting to sting but Merlin loves it. He loves the sting that Arthur presents to him. He doesn't want to stop. "You want daddy to breed you?"

Everyone seemed to agree. Merlin is soon a moaning mess as Arthur flips him onto his back and sucks his nipples while he pounds him hard. Merlin puts his hand on his stomach and shit he feels Arthur's cock on his skin. He grabs Arthur's hand and places it on his stomach where Arthur could feel his cock's imprint there. "Daddy do you feel that? That's your cock destroying me. That's your cock marking me. My pussy is only for you daddy."

"I know baby. I know this pussy is only for me." Arthur isn't lying, he was the only cock that has ever been in Merlin's cunt and he loves that fact.

"Daddy I'm cumming. Can I cum daddy?" Merlin is grabbing at nothing on the air now.

"Shit LittleBird you've been so good." Someone chimes in.

Arthur slams in hard. "Of course baby. Cum with me. Cum with daddy."

Merlin cums convulsing on his spot.

"Fuck that was good." "Yeah" "Holy--" "That was the dirtiest thing I've heard in online gaming." "Yeah fuck I can't wait to fuck someone." "LittleBird..." Merlin barely recognises the voices now.

Arthur takes the headset and says. "Sorry guys I gotta take care of my baby now, Camelot out."

Arthur has a good look at Merlin again. He's covered in sweat and cum is oozing out of his cunt again. Arthur shouldn't have cum in Merlin but fuck this man was a fucking tease.

"Baby you're gonna be the death of me." He sucks a nipple. "You basically whored yourself but I'm so fucking turned on."

"Thanks. Never thought I would broadcast us having sex either but I enjoyed it." He groans as Arthur sucks harder as if wanting to get milk from his breast. "You enjoying yourself there?"

"Yeah,"

"Wanna go fuck in your room?"

"I thought you'd never ask." And Arthur picks Merlin up effortlessly, princess style into Arthur's room.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do bestfriends slash flatmates celebrate a promotion?
> 
> The first time Arthur and Merlin take a tumble in the haysack.

The first time Arthur completely wrecked Merlin was a sort of congratulatory gift Merlin had for himself for getting promoted as a senior resisdent doctor. He felt no guilt at all the week after the seemingly endless and erotic weekend he spent with Arthur. Absolutely no guilt when he walked in at work almost limping and he didn't even blush when Freya (his favourite nurse) was giving him the winky face when she commented _"Got a good dick down last night?"_ Merlin chuckled and whispered back _"You mean ALL weekend."_ Absolutely shameless of him.

Merlin lost his virginity on a nice Friday night and that same afternoon he also found out he was getting a promotion to become senior resisdent. To celebrate he bought a nice red wine for dinner and (the best) butter chicken from the Indian shop down the road from their flat. They've gotten into a routine, Arthur has been sharing his flat for six months now.

Arthur was his best friend since college. He used to live in this huge house with his upstart father Uther Pendragon but that changed six months ago when Uther couldn't stop bothering Arthur about work even at home. Arthur decided to move into Merlin's humble London flat.

Arthur wasn't poor at all he could've definitely gone and bought his own flat but he said something along the lines of wanting a servant to do the dishes and cook and shit like that. Merlin was mad at him at first because he wasn't a servant and he wasn't going to get treated like one, but Arthur argued that it would be more fun with someone in the house rather than being by himself. Merlin said nothing after that.

They were drunk. Very drunk.

Arthur already has his business tie wrapped on his large head, hands playing the air guitar and singing to the beats of Voltes V (which Merlin conveniently put on the TV). Merlin was clapping; there was nothing new, Merlin was known to put Arthur among the stars.

Soon they were both exhausted from all the laughing and giggling. Arthur's smile was so wide Merlin couldn't resist smiling back. And then it happned... Arthur bent down to kiss Merlin on the lips.

Merlin's heart swelled and he kissed Arthur back. It was messy. Arthur's tongue soon finds Merlin and they have a battle between them. There was lip biting and hair grabbing. It was awkward but yet it was passionate. Merlin could feel himself get wet just by Arthur feeling him up everywhere. Arthur's hands were rough yet gentle just the way Merlin imagined it to be.

"I'm hungry Merls..." Arthur whispered unto his neck.

Merlin chuckled. "Right now?"

"Yeah... right now." Arthur starts undoing Merlin's drawstring pants. 

Merlin grabs for Arthur's hands panting... "Wait! Wait!" Arthur looks up, obviously nervous that he's done something wrong. "You said you were hungry. What are you doing?"

" _Oh."_ Arthur smirks. "I am but for something completely different to food."

Merlin's breath catches. _Fuck. He wants to eat me out. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ That's how Merlin ends up spread out on their coffee table, naked from the waist down. Arthur's mouth is kissing up and down his thighs. Merlin regrets not ever caring about what he looks like down there, he wishes he actually knew this day would happen.

Arthur's tongue finally laps up his pussy and Merlin almost cums there and then. It was erotic and sexual. The sound of Arthur eating him out makes him shiver. He was a virgin so everything was so new to him. Every single sensation that the wetness of Arthur's tongue probing his cunt gives him makes him whimper like a bitch and Arthur laughs against it. Arthur sucks his clit, not even taking a second to find it. It was unreal that the man of his dreams is doing things to him, things Merlin thought would never happen.

It was when Arthur slips in a finger that Merlin gasps. "Arthur..." Even though he's fingered himself before it still stung. "I'm a virgin just throwing it out there. Lol? Shit. Fuck. Never thought I was..."

"Fuck." Arthur's eyes are closed and Merlin can see them mouthing words, almost like he was saying a silent prayer. "Shit Merls. You should've said something I almost took your virginity on our coffee table."

Merlin had his hand covering his eyes now out of sheer embarrassment. "I thought it might put you off you know?"

Merlin could feel Arthur's body over him and then with a whisper onto his ear Arthur says. "Baby, trust me... I'm not letting you out of this house without dicking you down first." Arthur is now roaming a hand up and down Merlin's torso. And that word _baby..._ it drove Merlin crazy. "I'm gonna make sure you're not talking anymore after I'm done with you."

Merlin gulps but he manages to ask. "So if not on the coffee table where then?"

They end up on Arthur's bed with Merlin's legs on Arthur's shoulder and him immediately cumming as Arthur fucks his cunt with that talented tongue. And there was dirty talk. Fuck, if Merlin knew Arthur had a dirty tongue and mouth he would've let Arthur eat him out a long time ago.

"Do you like it baby?" Arthur licks up Merlin's labia. "Do you like your best friend's tongue making you cum like a fucking whore?"

Merlin doesn't speak it, he cries. "Yes..."

Arthur slips in two fingers and without mercy he fucks Merlin with them. Merlin finds his back arching on the bed and tears are literally on his eyes. Heaven. He was in heaven. "Baby you've gone twice already. Let me... let me fuck you."

"I was gonna say..." Merlin props up himself on his two elbows and finally looks at Arthur. The man's mouth is wet... and he's wet because of Merlin. Arthur thrusts up his fingers again. "If you don't shove your dick in my pussy anytime soon I might just go over to our neighbour and get him to fuck me raw."

Their neighbour, Percival, was beast of course but Merlin was lying when he said this. Arthur growls. "Like I'd _ever_ let anyone else pop your cherry after I just ate you out. I need my reward baby."

Arthur unzips his pants and boxers, and tosses them over his shoulders. Merlin gulps when he finally sees how big Arthur is. Merlin had seen a lot of penises because well he was a doctor and he knows that Arthur is a good 10-inch cock and wide--fuck--he was wide. Merlin can fucking see veins on the cock! What the actual fuck?!

Merlin's mouth is suddenly dry, he wants to get away from the monster cock. It was instinct when his body suddenly moves up the bed and away from Arthur. Arthur laughs at this and it scares Merlin.

"Baby don't be scared.... I'm not gonna shove it all up at once. I've got lube." Arthur gets up the bed to get the lube off the side table and slicks a lot of it on his cock. "Don't worry."

"You are not normal. That dick is not normal." Merlin points at Arthur's throbbing cock. "I'm tipsy Arthur not delusional there's no way its gonna fit."

"Then we're not making it fit baby. Use your hands... be creative that's what sex is about." Arthur smiles, eyes twinkling then he hesitates. "Unless you really don't want to continue?"

Merlin grabs his hand, opens his legs and brings Arthur between them. "No, I want to just... its--" Merlin sighs. "HUGE." 

Arthur combs through Merlin's hair. "Baby trust me its not my size that's gonna blow your fucking world."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Right it's--" Arthur rubs his cock on Merlin's pussy and Merlin moans. It felt so electrifying. Arthur continues to rub their sexes together. "Ohhh... don't stop that feels good.

Arthur braces himself on one arm, all the muscles on his biceps visually defined. Merlin grabs onto the pillow above him as Arthur continues to rub them together. Merlin could feel every vein on the surface ot Arthurs cock and it makes him shiver. It felt so good that Merlin is a moaning mess under Arthur.

It was a while when Merlin starts feeling all his pussy juices making a wet spot bellow him that Arthur kisses him softly. "Think you're ready now baby. Can I put it in?"

Merlin shuts his eyes wraps his arm around Arthur's neck and brings him closer. "Yes..." He says softly against Arthur's lips.

The moment Arthur goes inside Merlin's wet heat he almost cums. He's never gone raw before, even with his ex-girlfriend Gwen who he was sure he loved before he even knew what love was. Arthur knew he should have put on a condom but with Merlin finally like this under him? It was impossible to even consider making another barrier between them. He wants Merlin's first time to be as sensual as possible... and he was clean and he trusted Merlin was a virgin. Now that trust was confirmed because Merlin was _tight_ , so fucking tight Arthur has trouble fitting even half his cock inside. There was a lot of lube poured into the junction of their sexes, trying to make it work.

Merlin clung to him crying a series of "Fuck you're big!" "Shit" "Oh go--"

Arthur slowly eases in and out of that tight muscle. "Baby your pussy feels warm. Can you feel it? Can you feel how my cock rubs at every single inch of your tight cunt?"

"Yesss..." Merlin cries. "I'm gonna cum again Arthur. I want you to cum aswell... I don't care anymore you can wreck my cunt for all that matters as long as we can cum together."

Merlin, that selfless bastard, even in sex he thinks of Arthur and that only makes Arthur love him even more. Arthur tries to restrain himself but he finds himself out of control, rabbiting in and out of Merlin. Merlin had to let go of Arthur's neck eventually to stop himself from hitting the wooden headboard of Arthur's bed. They were basically screaming now together with the banging of the headboard against the wall. It was rough, Arthur was definitely hitting Merlin's cervix towards the end and he wasn't really sorry about it.

They were both grunting and moaning praises for each other and before they knew it they both literally black out for a good five seconds. Arthur swore he saw his ancestors in heaven and Merlin shakes so much from the extreme pleasure he was sure Arthur would have to call 999 after he was done in him. It doesn't help that Merlin can feel Arthur paint him inside. He wondered why those forums on sex said no one ever feels cum shoot inside them but boy Merlin knew cum was inside his womb before they can even stop it.

Arthur falls down onto Merlin both of them sweaty but unable to move. His cock was still half-hard inside Merlin but he doesn't care right now he just wants to kiss Merlin again and he does. It was the most romantic kiss he's had, and he's had many. When he pulls out he sees his cum drip down from Merlin's pussy and he curses.

"Merls... you okay baby?" Arthur kisses Merlin's temple.

Merlin groans in approval but seems to be unable to fight off exhaustion. Merlin curls up on his arms and Arthur almost dies from the bliss of happiness that was swelling inside him. He just fucked the man he loves and that man just enjoyed it.

After a good hour of sleep Arthur and Merlin are now horizontally laid out on the bed. Merlin is able to take most of Arthur's cock after a few more minutes of teasing and tons and tons of lube. "Shit, Arthur keep fucking me. Don't stop that fucking cock."

"Fuck Merlin you fucking minx you should know its illegal to be this tight." Arthur has both his arms holding him up as he stares at Merlin's body moving up and down the bed. He did _that._ Merlin is covered in sweat and cum, his eyes are closed and his fist are clenched beside his head. "Hold out your arms baby."

Merlin's eyes become quizzical.

"Gonna fuck you off the bed baby." Arthur smirks, and gives one large thrust. "You like that right? You like me thrusting so rough you move off the fucking bed. You like that your pussy is literally quivering as I fucking pound it. I bet you can't even feel your legs anymore cause you're fucking so sensitive right now."

Merlin's pussy clenches down again. "Art--wait you're going to... shit." Merlin has no choice but to hold out his arms as Arthur continues to thrust harder and harder till he feels the carpet on his palms and his hips are on the ledge of the bed. "That's too good! I'm gonna..."

Arthur's body is tightly hugging him and his hips thrusting violently as Merlin moves closer and closer to the edge. It was surreal when Merlin is finally on the edge of the bed and Arthur had to resolve to using his arm to hold himself on the edge of the bed. Merlin feels that dick even deeper in him, touching spots he didn't even know exists.

They both cum without a single sound because it was too much for both of them. Merlin finally carefully drops himself on the ground when Arthur pulls out. Arthur is half hanging on the side of the bed touching Merlin's mess of legs.

"I feel like I owe you an apology." Arthur croaks out.

Merlin has his arm covering his eyes, trying to block the fluorescent light that is currently blinding him as he tries to look at Arthur's face. "Yeah, fuck, you should have mercy on me who was a virgin like what--two hours ago?"

Merlin takes a peak at the blonde above him. Arthur was smiling at him so gently it makes Merlin's stomach churn. "Yeah, I'll try to warn you next time."

It was those words that makes Merlin's heart pound so loudly. There was gonna be a _next time_ for both of them. Merlin smiles at him back. "You owe me a carry back to the bed."

Arthur laughs and follows Merlin's instructions.


	4. Fourth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Merlin's day off and he wants to relax but Arthur forgets his documents at home. Merlin has nothing better to do afterall...

"You're such a dollophead do you know that?" Merlin's phone is sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder as he scrambles around for Arthur's stupid documents.

" _Baby..."_ Arthur sighs. Merlin swore under his breath because Arthur knows that Merlin is weak against the word. "I'm gonna treat you to lunch when you get here. There's a cafe just down the road. I'm sure you'll find something you like there."

"Arthur its my only day off so that lunch better have gold sprinkled on it or no sex for you at all."

"Not the _sex_!" Arthur groans mockingly. "Everyone knows a Pendragon can't live without sex!"

Merlin laughs as he finally finds the document and pulls it from under the pillow. "Clotpole. I'm hanging up now, be there in 30."

"Thanks Merlin," And they hang up.

Merlin goes inside his room to grab some socks and his eyes miraculously lands on a gift bag that was given to him by Freya a year ago. He smiles when an idea rushes into his head. Arthur is going to loose his mind.

Merlin stares at Elena Sidhe, Arthur's "lovely" secretary who he is sure wants to get in Arthur's pants because no way does a secretary need to glare at him like that or ask him about their relationship.

"And does Mr. Pendragon have an--" Elena was cut off by the door of Arthur's office opening.

"Merlin what took you so long?" Arthur is grinning at him, as he snakes his arm around Merlin's waist.

No matter how many times Arthur touches him, Merlin's body screams with desire for the man. Merlin loves Arthur's gentle touches.

"My Uber to here was extremely creepy you're lucky I didn't get abducted."

Concern flashes before Arthur's eyes and immediately his hands cup Merlin's face. "Baby you should've called me."

"Let's just go inside. I'm sure the Uber was just a normal guy I'm just overreacting." Merlin winks at Elena before he goes ahead into Arthur's office. It was a _fuck you_ to her for trying to separate Merlin from Arthur. 

Elena gapped at Merlin. Arthur hurries him inside his office.

"Baby will you stop teasing my secretary?" As soon Arthur closes the door he gives Merlin a soft kiss on the temple. 

"She's a skank Arthur! She wants to get into your pants!" And Merlin quickly pecks his lips. 

Arthur sighs and sits at his desk. "That doesn't mean that _I_ want her to get into my pants." 

"Fine!" Merlin huffs and slumps down on the chair in front of Arthur's desk. "Here's your damn document." Merlin hands the file to Arthur.

Arthur took the document and smiled. "Thanks baby..."

Merlin crosses his arm. If Arthur thought he could calm Merlin down with calling him that then Arthur is definitely wrong!

"And I know you think I should fire her but she's quite competent in her job and I really can't be fucked looking for another secretary." As Arthur flips through the document he doesn't even bother looking at Merlin which makes Merlin angry. 

Merlin wasn't sure when he should show Arthur his surprise now that he's here but before he could hesitate he got up and locked the door then turned to face Arthur with a smirk on his face. "I'll show you what competent looks like."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin chuckled and then he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and let it drop revealing red lace thongs that just covered enough of the pubic hair he keeps trimmed now. Together with the lace panties were sheer red stockings with a red suspender belt. Arthur's eyes pop open and his jaw drops, his head turns left and right quickly as if checking if there was anyone in the room.

"Merlin, you... shit." Arthur groans.

Merlin rolled his eyes because he could see the huge glass window behind Arthur but he didn't care because that just made it more fun.

Merlin kicks off his pants and shoes to the side and walks towards Arthur, pushing Arthur slightly off the desk so he could prop himself on the mahogany. Merlin could see the London skyline up here on Arthur's 30th floor office and he should be embarrassed but he's not. He spreads his legs wide, putting each foot on the arm rests of Arthur's chair and then murmurs with a rasp in his voice. "Lunch?" As he drags his index finger where his folds should be.

Arthur's adam's apple bobs up and down, his jaw is clenched tight and Merlin can see veins popping up on his neck. "Fuck... shit _baby_ you can't just... Fuck."

Merlin palms his cunt throwing his head back at the friction the lace gives him. "It's been too long... _Mr. Pendragon_ and my pussy is aching for your cock."

It's only been three days since the last time but Merlin is hungry and eager to be fucked and eager to please Arthur. He wants Arthur inside him again, he wants Arthur's cum and risking having that bare cock inside him

"Please... _baby_ I want you." Merlin pleads.

Finally Arthur snaps and presses a number on his speedial. "Elena you have the rest of the day off and cancel all my appointmets except Mr. Cenreds then lock the door to this floor on your way out." When he ends the call he hauls Merlin's ass onto his leg. "Come on, rub your pussy on my leg. I wanna see how hot you are for me."

Merlin complies, leaning forward to have his clit rub against Arthur's pants. He puts his hands on Arthur's shoulders and leans his head on Arthur's chest. "Mr. Pendragon it feels so good..." Merlin moans as he grinds onto Arthur's leg, sending friction across his clit making him so wet. Merlin wants to rip Arthur's shirt off but he wants to take things slow.

Arthur's hand went inside Merlin's shirt to rub up and down his spine. Merlin shivers and deepens his grind on Arthur's leg. Arthur cups Merlin's cheek with one hand and kisses him. Arthur's mouth is hot against Merlin's and their tongues dance around each other's melody. Arthur brings his other hand from under Merlin's shirt and deepens the kiss by holding the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin moans. "Do you like your gift?" Merlin grinds down his pussy onto Arthur's leg again.

Arthur lets out a big breath. "Baby... don't tease me so much I might cum in my pants."

Merlin unbuckles Arthur's pants and brings it down onto his thighs. Merlin fully straddles Arthur and grinds their sexes together, Arthur's Calvin Klein boxers against Merlin's lace panties. They both groan in pleasure.

Arthur grabs Merlin's waist and controls their thrusts against each other. Merlin lets out a whimper which causes Arthur to almost growl. "You're so fucking sexy." Arthur mutters against Merlin's lips.

Merlin tucks his head on the crook of Arthur's neck and places a kiss on his vein. He grinds harder down Arthur's cock. "I'm so wet for you... I've been thinking about what you'll do to me the moment I get here. I've been thinking about how your cock stretches me open and how it hurts me but pleases me at the same time."

"Is this how you'll be if you were my secretary? You'll be on my cock while I work and ride it when I get frustrated? Then you'll let me cum inside you, you'll let me fill you up with my fucking seed. You'll let me breed your cunt."

Merlin was fully humping Arthur's buldge now, whimpering and wetting Arthur's crotch. "Yes, sir "

Arthur runs his fingers through Merlin's hair. "Good boy." Arthur lifts Merlin's shirt from his body and undid his tie and wrapped it around Merlin's wrists. "Now spread yourself against the glass window behind me."

Merlin's eyes widened. "What if people see?"

Arthur slaps Merlin's ass and Merlin yelps. "Never talk back to your boss."

Merlin shudders. Arthur in control is sexy as fuck. "Yes sir!"

He lifts himself from Arthur's lap and walks toward the glass window looking over London. It was high enough that no one in the streets or across should be able to see but it still made Merlin nervous. He spreads his legs just enough to steady himself and raises his tied hands so he could press his whole chest on the window. The cold glass makes him wince but the anticipation of Arthur fucking him against this is making him shake.

Arthur takes his time though. He spins his chair around and watches as Merlin plasters himself against the window. Merlin's round ass was perfect against the red lace and the sight those slender thighs in suspenders and sleek knee-high stockings makes Arthur hard as fuck.

"Do you like the thought of being seen like this?" Arthur asks as he takes off his shoes, pants and boxers. He settles back into his chair and palms his cock with his fists, precum leaking.

Merlin turns his head slightly so that he could see Arthur. "I-I only want to be seen like this by you Sir."

Arthur smiles. "Good boy, you should be only seen like this by me." He gives his cock another squeeze. "You see this? You did this to me Merlin. You make me so fucking hard I can't feel anything else but my cock. You have my brain muddled up Merlin. I'm so fucking crazy over you." Arthur continues to fists his cock at the sight of Merlin trying to rub himself against the glass but getting no friction.

"Please sir... don't make me wait anymore. I'm ready for your cock." Merlin cries.

Arthur stands up from his chair, his cock is dripping against his navy blue business shirt. He looks like a mafia boss and Merlin loves it. "Fuck..."

Merlin groans as he feels Arthur press himself against his back. Arthur slides his fingers down Merlin's thighs and then he kneels, turning his body around so that he could slide his head between Merlin's thighs so that Merlin's cunt is on his mouth and his back is supported against the glass. He puts his hands on Merlins thighs so he wouldn't slide down the window. 

"Arthur..." Merlin moans and pushes his cunt against Arthur's mouth. "Sir... please put your mouth on my pussy."

"You have to ride my tongue baby... I'm all caught up trying to steady myself." Arthur smirks.

Merlin's lace panties are soon on Arthur's tongue and quickly pushes them aside before holding Merlin's thighs again. Merlin feels the wet heat on his hole and moans out loud. "Yesss..."

Arthur places a kiss against Merlin's clit and Merlin almost buckles. Soon Arthur is kissing his pussy lips, making sounds beyond Merlin's comprehension because he is sure he is already in heaven. Merlin could feel his nipples grow hard on the glass and he tries to steady himself with the little control he has with his hands.

"Sir don't stop please... lick my pussy... put your tongue on my cunt please." Merlin has tears on his eyes.

Arthur continues to kiss each pussy lip and suck on Merlin's clit. He runs his tongue to Merlin's labias and teases the entrace to Merlin's vagina. It was absolutely sensual as Merlin brings his cunt closer and closer to Arthur, riding his face wetting his chin with that pussy juice he's come to adore.

Merlin cums with a shout. "Arthur!" He was shaking vividly and Arthur had to quickly get up and steady him in his arms, hugging Merlin's torso against his as Merlin's legs give out and his tied hands drop from above his head. "That was... fuck that was something else."

Arthur chuckles. "Not yet done baby." With the arm he's not using to hold Merlin up he slips his cock so that it's wedge between Merlin's panties and cunt then he slips his finger into Merlin's panties and rubs his clit.

"Wait, I just came Arthur. I'm still--" Merlin protests but his head is soon thrown back towards Arthur's chest. "Oh god..." He sobs.

Arthur thrusts and their sexes rub against each other inside Merlin's lace panties. "You should be punished for even coming to my office wearing that skimpy thing. But I know you, you're a fucking slut Merlin." Arthur slowly increases the pace, and Merlin's wet juices coats his cock. "But you're _my_ slut."

Merlin moans. "Yes, yours..."

Arthur's hands are quick inside Merlin's panties continuously rubbing his clit. Merlin is fully crying now. "Baby, I only want to make you feel good."

"It's too much... please... stop... Sir... it's too much." Merlin is not even moving anymore he's just arching his back on Arthur's chest as he cums again. He was over stimulated and gasping as he goes limp in Arthur's arm.

"Merlin, I don't want to cum like this." Arthur pulls his cock from Merlin's panties and puts Merlin on his elbows and knees. He settles himself behind Merlin putting one hand between Merlin's shoulder blades. "Sorry baby, my turn to cum."

Arthur pushes the panties aside more, finally seeing Merlin's completely soaked cunt and inserts a finger in. He can't ever hurt this person because the love he has for Merlin right now is greater than any pleasure he will ever get. Soon he's fucking Merlin with his three fingers Merlin is fucking back with his body and it makes Arthur grin.

Arthur puts Merlin onto his side and lifts his right leg. "Fuck." Arthur inserts his cock finally and feels how tightly Merlin's muscles envelop him. "I love how deep you can take me now. Trained you well haven't I? I've trained your pussy so fucking well it can take a cock this big."

Merlin continues whimpering, not a single coherent word is out of his mouth. Merlin loves the feel and stretch Arthur's cock gives him. It's how he can still manage to thrust his hips back to meet Arthurs. Whenever Arthur angles his hips to meet Merlin's sweet spot it makes Merlin's head swirl with pleasure... too much pleasure.

Arthur can't talk anymore. He's now fully rutting into Merlin his hips slamming again and again against Merlin's. His cock being massaged by the best pussy he's ever had and probably will ever have. It was too good but it was probably also good because he loved Merlin and can't imagine a life without him anymore. He bites the side of Merlin's leg.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Arthur bellows and the final thrust causes the biggest cum he's ever produced because as he keeps thrusting inside Merlin with his half hard cock the cum drips and leaks out all over the floor. "Shit."

When Arthur slips out of Merlin, the man drops his leg onto side. Merlin's hands are still tied because damn Arthur forgot about them. Merlin's hair is soaking wet from the sweat and his lips were puffy from Arthur's rough kisses. Arthur sees Merlin lying on his side with Arthur's cum escaping that tight pussy it makes Arthur hard. Arthur has cum inside Merlin so many times there was no way this man isn't pregnant yet.

Merlin is suddenly laughing.

Arthur frowns. "What's funny?"

"You were giving me such a horny look just then and then suddenly you were giving me an angry look like I took your virginity or something." Merlin sits up. Holding his hands out he asks. "Stop being an open book and untie this for me."

Arthur runs fingers through his hair. "I was just..."

"Just what?" Merlin raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Arthur unties his necktie from Merlin's wrists.

Merlin quickly crawls into Arthur's lap planting a sweet kiss on his lips. " _Baby..._ " Merlin wraps his arms around Arthurs neck so that he could place his head on Arthur's shoulders. "you said that you were gonna take me to lunch."

Arthur's heart was beating like crazy... it was the first time Merlin used that word for him outside of sex but it made Arthur's stomach twitch with excitement. He kisses Merlin again. "Okay anything for my baby..."

Merlin smiles against their kiss. "Anything?"

Arthur kisses him. "Anything."


	5. Fifth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's birthday surprise.

After their stint in Arthur's office Merlin had to go for a quick medical conference in Switzerland. At first Arthur was disappointed that Merlin couldn't be there for his birthday but Merlin promised that he took the weekend off after the week long trip.

Arthur grinned at his phone. Leave it up to Merlin to make surprises. Arthur felt elated the rest of the day despite the many headaches he encountered. He was just happy that Merlin took time off work to spend it with him but the fact that Merlin wanted to do something for him added to the excitement.

*****

When Arthur got his keys for the hotel room, he didn't expect the lights to be off when he got inside.

"Merlin?"

Arthur can hear deep heavy breathing and when he finally could see the bed from around the corner of the main entrance way his cock immediately responded to the sight.

Merlin was on his knees facing the headboard but with his chest on pressed against the soft linen sheets of the bed. The man was fully naked except for the thick red ribbon that was wrapped crisscrossed around his back with a bow just above his ass. A vibrating dildo in his pussy and a buttplug in his ass caught Arthur's immediate attention.

"Happy Birthday Arthur." Merlin's voice was a whisper. His head laid down sideways on the pillow, with his hands cuffed stretched out above him. Arthur noticed a key glinting on the bedside table.

Arthur swallowed. " _Baby_..." He loosened his tie, unbuckled his belt and quickly unzipped up his pants. "Come here Merlin. You look fucking fantastic."

Merlin scooted up to the edge of the bed--head closer to the edge. It took a while, but he finally managed. Arthur caressed Merlin's cheeks running his hand over the soft strands of Merlin's hair and sweeping his thumb over those plump bottom lips. Merlin responds by licking Arthur's thumb. Arthur feels the restrain of his boxers. He fishes out his cock through the hole made specifically for that and fists the precum over the length. Merlin moans at the sight, wriggling his ass as a response. Arthur could hear the soft whirring of the vibrator.

"Open your mouth." Arthur presses the head of his cock on Merlin's lips, some precum dotting those red lips. The hot wet mouth slowly enveloping his head. "Suck on it."

Merlin's pout lips wrapped on Arthur's throbbing head, placing kitten licks at the slit. Arthur tries to slowly feed Merlin his thick length, careful not to choke him but at the same time trying to make sure he can take as much length as he can. It was sloppy as drool escaped Merlin's mouth and onto his chin but Arthur presses on thrusting his hips gently and slowly.

Merlin feels the heavy head on his tongue, but he savours the saltiness of the precum on his tongue. He opens his throat for Arthur embracing the girth and length of the monstrous shaft. Having Arthur stand on the edge of the bed gives Arthur leverage over Merlin's head and neck.

"That's it baby, be a good boy and take my cock down your throat. I know you love having my shaft choke you." Arthur thrusts hard onto Merlin's throat. Merlin gags as tears spill down his face. "Shhh... it's okay you're doing very well. I'll reward you with my cock in your pussy later."

Merlin pulls away the hard head sitting on his chin. "I want you to fuck my ass." Merlin grins. He's been thinking about having Arthur up his ass for a while now. Arthur took his mouth and pussy already... might as well give Arthur his ass for continuity.

Arthur's right eyebrow shoots up. "A-Are you sure Merlin? It's not like porn you know? I can't just fuck your ass."

Merlin gives Arthur a cheeky smile. "Good thing I'm a doctor. I cleaned my ass earlier today... _in and out_. I've been practicing while I was in Switzerland just with my fingers and various buttplug sizes. I may have also lubed my ass like crazy while waiting for you."

Now both of Arthur's eyebrows shoot up. "You're serious?" Arthur's fingers unconsciously trace the high points of Merlin's cheekbones.

Merlin feels a sudden dread. _Shit. What if he doesn't like anal? Shit. Meelin you fucker you should've considered that first._ Merlin stammered out. "I-I mean if you don't like anal you don't have to. You can--"

Arthur bends down to peck Merlin's lips quickly. "I'll be _honoured_ to take your anal virginity." The playful smile Arthur presses against Merlin's lips comforts him. "I'll be gentle I swear."

Merlin pecks Arthur's lips back. "I know."

"I wanna cum down your throat first baby. And then I wanna play with that tight fucking hole of yours. I wanna make sure you're ready for my big cock. Your pussy can barely take it." Arthur readjusts himself to stand up straight again, he grips his cock and slips it back into Merlin's awaiting mouth.

Merlin hollows out his cheeks, taking Arthur's length slowly down his throat making sure he has enough oxygen in his lungs. Merlin feels the stretch, the head hitting the back of his throat and he loved it. Merlin couldn't really do much because his hands were cuffed but he tried to let Arthur take control of his mouth, his throat and his head. He wanted Arthur to use him. Arthur's heated stare could be felt as he guided Merlin's head up and down his dick, almost using Merlin like a fleshlight. Arthur's hips thrusts in and out of Merlin's mouth and finally he felt his release coming in Merlin's throat, and quickly splashing his face with white sticky cum.

Merlin has his eyes closed but the cum doesn't go anywhere near his eyes. He has his mouth open tongue sticking out and cheeks splattered with cum. It was a sight to behold. Arthur discards the rest of his clothes.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this baby. I can't take my eyes off you." Arthur pretty much hauls Merlin's whole body to lie back down. Merlin's wrist is above his head and Arthur places a pillow to raise his ass up. "Gonna eat that pussy up while I finger your pretty ass."

Merlin spreads himself wide like an eagle, both legs on either side of Arthur's head. The vibrator is still going between Merlin's legs when Arthur decides to flick his tongue over Merlin's sensitive knob. Merlin arches his back against the wet heat.

"Arthur please..." Merlin cries.

Arthur slowly pulls out the buttplug and it comes out with a pop. Lube trickles from Merlin's quaint hole. Arthur slips in a finger testing the stretch of Merlin's sphincter. "You're so good baby, getting yourself ready for me, making sure you take my cock well."

"Yes, only for you Arthur." Merlin groans.

Arthur pulls a finger out and slips it fully back in, while he graces his teeth on Merlin's clit. Merlin lets out a whimper. "You okay baby?"

"You can add another." Merlin pushes his hips. "Please..."

"I've got you." Arthur reaches over to pinch one of Merlin's nipples with his free arm, making himself comfortable between Merlin's porcelain legs. Arthur slips in another finger, finger-fucking Merlin while sucking Merlin's clit. Arthur rolls his tongue around the sensitive bud and then traces the tip of his tongue around the edges of the dildo. Merlin shivers as he feels Arthur wetting his labia. "Your pink fucking pussy is stretched so tight. I wonder what it'll look like if I add my cock too?" Arthur uses his mouth to pull the end of the dildo to slowly take it out of Merlin and then into him again.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Arthur. Oh _fuck_! Oh _fuck_!" Merlin is trembling by the time Arthur slips in another finger with the help of more lube.

Arthur pulls his mouth away from the dildo. "Don't come yet. Slide the pillow further up your back and fold your legs closer to your body." Merlin obliges. Arthur slowly moves up Merlins body tracing his tongue from Merlin's clit to Merlin's belly button, up Merlins nipples and then slotting his head between the crook of Merlin's neck. "You smell so good." Merlin smells like Arthur and that just goes straight to Arthur's dick.

Arthur takes his time on fucking Merlin with his two fingers. Merlin feels the strange object in his rectum, it felt strange at first, but Arthur started thrusting his fingers together with his palms to screw in the dildo. "It's too much... _please_... Arthur I need to cum."

"Want you to cum on my cock baby. My cock in your ass. Just a little more." Arthur finally slips in a third finger--it won't be enough to get Merlin ready, but Arthur won't let any of his seed spill anywhere but inside Merlin. "Feel that burn baby."

Merlin thrusts his hips against Arthurs fingers and the vibrating dildo in his cunt. It was excruciating to wait but Merlin would do anything for Arthur Pendragon. The pleasure of Arthur inside him and Arthur's lips tracing its way up and down his neck, on his collarbone and on his jawline was out of this world. "Arthur you better do it now; I'm going to come without you."

Arthur smirks against Merlin's nipples and bites playfully. "Oh you are gonna come without me."

"What--" Merlin couldn't even lift his head up properly with nothing to support him because his hands are still tied up.

Arthur finally pulls his fingers out, kneeling down and sitting back against his own legs. Arthur fists lube onto his cock. "I won't be able to get my whole cock in your ass yet baby."

Merlin just whines in response. The sight Merlin shows Arthur is phenomenal. Merlin is glistening in sweat, black hair completely ruined, mouth puffy from Arthur's cock, cunt dripping pussy juices around the vibrator and asshole winking at Arthur.

Arthur grabs one of Merlin's thighs and lines up the hard head of his cock against Merlin's asshole. The moment Arthur breaches Merlin's virgin hole Merlin lets out a painful cry. "Baby I've got you." Arthur strokes the thigh he's holding and Merlin whimpers. Arthur slips in more, slowly shifting his position to hover over Merlin, holding himself up using his two arms. "You take my cock so well do you know that? Whether it's your pussy, your mouth or your ass you fucking take my dick like you're made for it."

"Love that dick..." Merlin chuckles as he closes his eyes to feel that agonising burn. _Why did he even think for once he can take Arthur inside his ass? He can barely even take Arthur in his vagina!_ "It hurts Arthur... it fucking hurts."

Arthur frowned; he was only a quarter way through. "You want me to pull out?"

Arthur has had his fair share of assholes in his past relationships and one-night stands. But Merlin-- _oh fuck Merlin--_ was something else. Arthur knew the tightest point of an ass is the sphincter and he was already past that but the feeling of fucking someone in a place where he shouldn't. Merlin's ass was trying hard to push Arthur out and the sensation was gripping. It was like a wave going downwards on his cock. If Merlin's cunt grips Arthur to stay in to breed Merlin, Merlin's ass grips Arthur to push him out.

"I-I don't know." Tears are now streaking Merlin's face. Arthur holds himself with one arm to wipe them away. "I just want you to cum inside. Want you to mark me in there Arthur."

"Of course baby. I'm gonna mark you everywhere." Arthur drops down to kiss Merlin, prying Merlin's lips open with his tongue. Arthur runs his tongue across Merlin's and tastes the salty semen that was his earlier. They make out while Arthur pulls out and slowly thrusts back inside making sure to hit the vibrator with his pubic bone every time. Merlin's moans can't escape Arthur's mouth, but his hips are responding.

Merlin could feel the invader together with the vibrations in his pussy. It was wrong to love the pain Arthur puts him through. It was wrong to want this carnal pleasure. It was wrong to want Arthur to take out the dildo and fuck Merlin raw again. Merlin can feel his orgasm coming hard. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum. Arthur please!"

Quickly Arthur takes Merlin's thighs, lifts Merlin's body so that his ass is hanging on mid-air. Arthur starts thrusting hard but still making sure his whole cock isn't tearing Merlin. "Yeah? You gonna cum for me baby? You're a fucking slut Merlin, you like having two cocks in you. You like being double penetrated but I'm not letting a dildo make you cum Merlin. You're only ever gonna cum because of ME." Arthur hastily pulls out the vibrator and throws it on the carpet floor and he grinds his thumb over Merlin's clit.

"Ah.. Ah... Oh fuck. OH FUCK. Arthur!" Merlin squirts harder than he's ever squirted, eyes rolling back. The orgasm almost feels like his soul is being pulled out of his body. "Shit..."

When Merlin opens his eyes seconds later he sees Arthur staring down at him, the halo of lights around Arthur's head making him seem like a young prince. Arthur's chiselled abs, perfect blonde hair and blue eyes make Merlin want to worship him. "I haven't cum yet." Arthur grits against his teeth and quickly pulls out, the sting making Merlin flinch.

Merlin gasps when he gets flipped over and legs are pulled down. Merlin doesn't know what exactly is going on until he feels himself straddling the corner of the bed, legs on either side of the corner with his clit and labia rubbing against the linen. Merlin feels Arthur run his hand across Merlin's spine. 

"You have the most perfect ass." Arthur squeezes both Merlin's asscheeks. Merlin grips (or at least tries to) the linen. "Gonna fuck you while you hump this bed Merlin. Show me how much you can dirty these sheets."

"Fuck you're a pervert Arthur." Merlin tries to take a peek of Arthur as Arthur stands behind him. Arthur looks like a hungry man seeing food for the first time. "You wanna fuck my asshole again?"

"The only thing I'm fucking tonight is your ass. Your pussy is for tomorrow." Arthur probes Merlin's asshole with his two fingers.

Merlin wriggles his ass. "Fuck my dirty hole Arthur."

"Gladly." Arthur easily slips inside Merlin's ass with his cock. Merlin starts humping the edge of the bed and it drives Arthur nuts. Arthur grabs hold of Merlin's hips and begins to screw Merlin. "So fucking perfect for me."

Wanton moans escape Merlin while grunts escape Arthur. They both find a rhythm soon enough. They feel each other more sensitively this time around, having both cum once already. It was hazy and almost animalistic. Arthur soon props one of his legs up on the bed to drive Merlin onto it with more pressure, the tight ass gripping him with a vice. "That's it baby" Merlin calls. "Fuck your nasty fucking slut. Fuck my ass!"

Arthur groans as he finally reaches his climax. White spots cloud Arthur's vision. "Fucking hell Merlin!" And he pumps his seed into Merlin's waiting hole.

Merlin squirts for the second time wetting the bedsheets as he feels Arthur pumping his cum inside. And all Merlin could say was. "Wow."

"I know. Wow." Arthur drops his head down to rest between Merlin's shoulder blades, cock unintentionally slipping out of Merlin's ass. "You were amazing." Arthur places a kiss on Merlin's neck.

Merlin shivers as he feels the cum slip out of his hole. "You too baby. Now would you let me off the handcuffs?" Merlin chuckles.

Arthur laughs. "Kinda like seeing you restrained for once. Should I keep you this way?"

"Funny. I know you want me to be your sex slave but my pay rate is high." Merlin teases. 

Arthur flips Merlin over and straddles him, Arthur's giant cock landing on Merlin's stomach. "Oh yeah? I think awesome sex is a great payment."

It was Arthur's smile that caused Merlin's heart to skip a beat but it was his cock that scares the shit out of Merlin. "Damn boy. I really wish they had a penis reducing drug."

Arthur chuckles as he placed a kiss on Merlin's lips. "You love my huge dick so there's no use of those drugs in our bedroom."

After they took off the handcuffs, discarded the dirty linen and showered, Merlin and Arthur wrap themselves around each other underneath the soft comforter in their boxers. It was nice to cuddle after sex. Merlin and Arthur simultaneously thought. The soft light of the bedside lamp illuminated both their faces.

"Happy Birthday Arthur Pendragon." Merlin pulls out a hand-sized box from underneath his pillow.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "How'd you do that?"

Merlin giggles. "Magic." Merlin slipped it underneath the pillow after Arthur got in the shower.

Arthur smiles that one million dollar smile Merlin loves. "Thank you baby."

"Open it." Merlin chides in.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "I was getting there." Arthur puts the box against the light 'Roger Dubuis' when he opens the box it revealed a watch.

The watch had twelve engraved and sculpted bronze knights positioned around a precious black jade dial. The dial is made of a central part (the round table) in engraved black jade surrounded by a satin white gold circular flange also engraved and patinated. The strap is made out of glossy black leather.

Arthur's heart squeezed. "Merlin... this--"

Merlin kisses Arthur's lips. "It's called ' _Excalibur: Knights of the Round Table_ ' pretty right?"

"It's gorgeous. Thank you baby." Arthur pecks Merlin on the forehead. "Put it on me tomorrow when we go out for lunch?"

Merlin pouted. "I thought we were gonna break the bed tomorrow while you fuck my pussy?"

Arthur groaned. "Baby I don't think--"

Merlin slides his head to rest on Arthur's chest. "Just kidding. I made reservations tomorrow and I don't want to miss it."

Arthur sighs and strokes his hand through Merlin's hair. "Go to sleep Merlin."

"Nope, I only respond to one word."

Arthur sighs again but kisses Merlin's stubborn head. _He's definitely spoiled now_. " _Baby_ go to sleep."


End file.
